The adventures of Raye and Zita Not Plagiarism
by AOSweetiePi
Summary: Second verse same as the first.
1. Searching for You

A note from the Authoresses: These stories are based on some of the dreams we've had, so they might be a bit...strange. Upon reading the following, you may come to believe that Amanda and/or Kristina are on opium...but don't worry. Neither of us does drugs. We also disclaim any ownership to any of the Harry Potter characters except for our own, the setting, and some events. Many other things need to be disclaimed, such as ideas from South Park, comebacks from Spongebob, and anything else that isn't ours. Enjoy.

Searching For You

At last. Raye West was here. At Hogwarts. She was so excited to finally be at the British Wizarding School, even if it was only for a one-term exchange student program. She walked through the magnificent oak front doors and into the glamorous entrance hall. It was even better than she imagined—the moving and talking portraits, the suits of armor. Beyond the next set of doors came a muffled babble of voices. _Of course,_ thought Raye, _the students are probably just finishing dinner_. The large grandfather clock in the hall struck seven o'clock, and the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"—I just _love_ how Snape hates Potter almost as much as we do!" a blonde boy was saying to his friends. He was leading the group heading out of the Great Hall, and was actually quite good-looking.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" a red-haired girl yelled at the boy. She had a look of utmost loathing on her face.

"Aww, protecting your lover, Weasley?" Malfoy asked, turning to the redheaded girl.

"No, but I am," said another girl, stopping beside the redhead. This one had long, brown hair, and a pair of blue-rimmed glasses. "So leave Potter alone, alright, ferret-boy?"

_Wait_... thought Raye, watching the brown-haired girl. _I know her_. It was Zita Connor, Raye's friend from the muggle world. Zita and her family had moved to England eight years ago, and so she had gone to Hogwarts instead of the Salem Academy. It had been so long since Raye had last seen her, and had not even remembered that she would be at the same school as Zita for a term.

"Zita! Hey Zita!" Raye called, but it was too late. Zita had gotten lost in the crowd, and Raye was now the only one in the Entrance Hall again.

She shrugged and began walking, figuring she'd just see Zita in class the next day. Raye wandered through the long hallways and corridors, up moving staircases and through talking tapestries.

There were voices ahead. Somebody was whimpering, and others were laughing. Raye quickened her pace, wanting to see what was going on. Whoever was whimpering sounded like they were in trouble, or possibly being hurt by the laughing people. Raye turned the corner, stumbling upon the scene of all the commotion.

"Longbottom, if I had a dollar for every brain you don't have...I'd have...one dollar...I guess." It was Malfoy, the blonde boy who was being mean earlier. He and his cronies were standing in a large circle, jeering at a round-faced boy stuck in the middle. He was jumping up and down, trying to get his wand that was hovering just inches above his reach, being levitated by the Malfoy boy. Raye couldn't have controlled herself if she wanted to.

"Stop it!" she cried. Raye hated seeing other people being bullied, and hated anyone who bullied others. The laughter of the boys died out as Raye's shouts echoed down the torch-lit hallway.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Malfoy, smirking. With a wave of his wand the whimpering Longbottom boy had his own wand back, and he ran quickly away, stumbling a few times. Malfoy turned to face Raye. "By the sound of her accent, I'd say the new exchange meat has arrived, eh?" The others cackled and cracked their knuckles, and began advancing on Raye. Oh, if only she hadn't left her wand in her trunk! Raye took a step backward as Malfoy raised his wand. Who could help her now? She didn't know anyone here except—

"ZITA!" she yelled, hoping for an answer. But it was such a big castle; Raye doubted anyone had heard her.

"Connor? You're calling on _Connor_?!" Malfoy asked incredulously. He laughed mirthlessly as Raye racked her brains for a way to reach Zita. And then it struck her...

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Raye bellowed. Silence followed. Raye waited, as the other boys stared at her, bewildered. Then, suddenly, the sound of breaking glass was heard, and a faint, distant, and high-pitched voice screamed,

"You bastards!"

Warm relief flooded over Raye as if she had stepped into a hot bath. Zita was coming, though Raye wasn't sure if she knew where she was, so she called again.

"OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!"

"What the hell are you—"

"Quiet!" Raye hissed, holding a hand up as Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"You bastards!"

It was louder this time; Zita was closer. Raye called and Zita responded until she appeared at the end of the hallway. She had been running, and skidded to a halt, with what looked like a horsewhip in her hand. Cracking it menacingly, she stared down the hallway.

"I am here to avenge you, young McCormick! But for now, sleep well, little child, for thou lies in the hands of—_Raye_? What are _you_ doing here?" she gasped, wide-eyed. "Oh, that's right, you're here for the foreign exchange program! Well guess what? Harry said that if I wasn't doing anything this weekend, maybe we could—"

"Ahem." Raye nodded toward Malfoy, cutting Zita off.

"Oh..." Zita said. "You."

"How dare you address your superiors in that tone, you filthy little mudblood!" Malfoy spat. Zita's jaw dropped, a look of pure resentment on her face.

"How dare you address my friends that way? ...You revolting little slimeball!" Raye shouted. Meanwhile, Zita had somewhat regained her composure.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she cried, and caught Malfoy's wand as it flew through the air. "Now, what'll it be this time, dearest Draco?" she asked in a would-be calm voice. "More needles up your rear? Or perhaps another..._atomic wedgie_?"

"I think I'll go with the satisfaction of not being in the presence of you two," said Malfoy begrudgingly. "Now..._accio wand_—" his wand soared out of Zita's hand and into his. "—That's better. You better watch your backs...crazy yanks...c'mon, guys." And he stalked away.

"The rightful order has been restored," Raye said in a satisfied voice.

"Yes," said Zita. "Now let's go play Quidditch."

"Right-o."


	2. Waka Laka

Waka Laka

It was a hot day in the middle of September, sunlight filtering through the musty windows of the ninth period biology classroom. Raye West sat at her desk at the back of the room, her head on her hand and her eyes out of focus. She seemed to be in a state of reverie, but Raye was actually thinking of a much more important matter than the epidermis of a plant leaf: the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, came a sleek black panther. It pawed its way into the Biology classroom, and began weaving in between desks. It was heading right for the back, where Raye was sitting. She stared at it, evidently in disbelief, although she was the only one doing so. Perhaps it was the air of the boredom throughout the class, but no one else seemed to notice that an overlarge black cat had walked into a highshool classroom. Raye sat up straight and tucked her short brown hair behind her ears as the panther stopped in front of her desk.

"Hello, Hermione." Raye said, grinning. The panther merely growled and nodded.

"Sorry, Bob," Raye stood up, addressing the teacher, who looked up from his reference book inquisitively, "but I've got to take this." And without waiting for a response, Raye herself transformed into a fierce looking lioness, following Hermione out the door. It was time.

...

"Ouch- come _on,_" Raye muttered, pulling her crutch out from under the desk. The bell signaling the end of the day had just rung, and Raye was eager to get out of school—although she had missed a lot of the day already. She limped down the stairs and was heading in the direction of her locker when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, Raye!"

It was Zita, Raye's short, smiley, eccentric friend from childhood. Although Raye wasn't exactly in the mood for Zita's lost sense of reality, it was nice to turn around and see someone who didn't have their wand in your face, shouting, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"Hey, Zi," she responded. They began to walk down the hallway.

"So how was the war?" Zita asked, hitching her bag higher up onto her shoulder.

"Pretty good," Raye said, shrugging.

"That's cool..." Zita nodded. "Wanna go out for ice cream?"

"Okay!"


End file.
